Tweak
A user-recommended list of configuration settings that can be tweaked in ioQuake / OpenArena. Using different head models Many of the models in OA can be mixed and matched with different body and head configurations. The following two command console commands are used to achieve this. /seta model "model name/skin name" /seta headmodel "model name/skin name" The first command sets the player's body and head to the specified model/skin. The second command sets only the head's model to that used by the specified model/skin. For a list of model and skin names, look at the player model selector in the options menu in-game. The model name will be listed on the top of the previewed model while the skin name will be listed on the bottom. Note that if /skin is omitted from the previous arguments, "model name/default" will be used. Here's an example: /seta model "gargoyle/tech" /seta headmodel "tony" This gives the player the blue cyborg-looking body of Gargoyle and the default head of Tony. Some models with specialized animations to the lower or upper body (i.e. Angelyss, Arachna) may not work with the headmodel changing trick and could place a head in the stomach or right hand. Tweaking which improves performance All the below is assumed to be typed in the console: /cg_noprojectiletrail 1 <- Removes the trailing smoke from grenades/rockets which gives better visibility and higher FPS. (default 0) /r_picmip <- It is reduces texture quality, thus increasing FPS drastically when low on RAM. Higher value, lower quality (0 = best quality, 16 = worst quality; default value is 1). Note: this is linked with "texture detail" option in "graphics" menu, and the lowest quality you can set from there corresponds to r_picmip 3, thus altough you manually set it to an high value (for example, 8), when you will change anything from that menu and apply changes, you will then find r_picmip set to 3. /cg_forcemodel 1 <- All models in the arena looks the same as your model, reduces memory usage by ~2mb/model. /cg_drawTimer 1 <- Enables a timer in the upper-right corner which helps you to time items/powerups. /r_gamma <- Not a tweak as such but improves visibility by removing dark-spots, sometimes considered a cheat in official competitions when set to higher than 1.3 /cl_truelightning 1 <- Lightninggun (LG) shoots straight beam, following your aim. Makes for a better use of the LG. Tweaking online gaming parameters /rate 25000 <- Increases the rate in which the packets are received, works best for DSL connections and upwards. (default 3000) /snaps 40 <- if the server has this variable enabled, your ping will most likely become 20-40 units lower. (default 20) /cl_maxpackets 125 <- A setting which works well for most DSL modem users, it increases the packet size and makes pings more stable. : cl_maxpackets determines once in how many frames (set with com_maxfps) the client sends a packet to the server. If you set this to the same value as com_maxfps the client will send a packet for every frame processed, if you set it to int(com_maxpackets / 2) the client will send a packet every second frame, etc. It makes no sense to set cl_maxpackets higher than com_maxfps. /cl_packetdup 0 <- If you experience high PL (packet loss, as you can see from red lines inside your "lagometer" -enabled with \cg_lagometer 1, then set cl_packetdup 1 (default is 1) to send each packet two times. Setting it to 0 uses less bandwidth, but if a packet is lost, its information will not reach the server. /cg_delag 1 <- Enables delagged hitscan weapons, which gives you a better experience playing with higher pings. Direct-hit-weapons have no lag to shoot and register the hit anymore. /cl_timenudge 0 <- Leave at 0 for less lag and less trouble (default 0). : cl_timenudge is an old method (or better two methods) of reducing lag. It is incompatible with delagged gameplay (do not use both this and cg_delag for best results with hitscan weapons). When set correctly it enables you to assess when incoming projectiles are going to hit you in spite of your lag, enabling you to dodge them. It should be set to either half your average ping or minus half your average ping (this means also that you may need to change this value after you change server, to maintain the best experience). :* Setting cl_timenudge to a positive value adds a delay of that number of milliseconds to the game controls (e.g. mouse and keyboard), but subtracts that same number of milliseconds from the lag on your display. You experience no lag on your display, but at the expense of doubling the lag on your game controls. :* Setting cl_timenudge to a negative value enables the client prediction algorithm, predicting the future of the game the (positive) number of milliseconds you set ahead of time and showing it to you on your display. You experience no lag on your display and no lag on your game controls, but at the expense of never knowing if your targets are exactly in the locations where your client predicts and shows them. The faster and the more unpredictable your target moves, the bigger the chance that where you see it on your display is not where it actually is. /cg_projectilenudge -> set to your average ping (this means also that you may need to change this value after you change server, to maintain the best experience). : cg_projectilenudge is the new method of reducing lag and is compatible with delagged gameplay. When set correctly it enables you to assess when incoming projectiles are going to hit you in spite of your lag, enabling you to dodge them. It should be set to your average ping time (not half your ping like cl_timenudge). This enables a client prediction algorithm also, but for projectiles only and not for targets so you can hit them with delagged hitscan weapons. See also * Manual/Graphic options * Command console * Manual/Console Commands External links * Quake 3 Arena tweak guide on techspot.com * Openarena Optimization